Last First Kiss
by V.E. Paige
Summary: Ken and Arya always came as a package deal since childhood... until Ken was sent to military camp by his father. Having no choice, Ken went away and came back as someone different; at least, physically. But Arya was distant; it's not the warm welcome he expected. What went wrong when he was gone? *The cover image was the Kentin illustration for episode 24. Copyright by ChiNoMiko*
1. Prologue

_A few months ago..._

"I'm sending you off to the military camp."

I whirled around and faced Dad. He had that same stern look on his face whenever he says something that is final.

"What? But what about my education?" I asked in confusion.

"You can always catch up. You're smart enough. But right now, you need to learn how to be a real man. I won't tolerate Amber'd bullying any longer. Tomorrow, you'll leave with me first thing in the morning. You better start packing because we don't tolerate that in the camp."

Dad left me in my room and I stood there, just staring at the closed door before the reality of the situation sunk in. I'm leaving... meaning, I won't be seeing Arya for a long time. I slowly sunk into my bed and stared at the walls, the ones that I won't be seeing for a long time. I might be gone for weeks, months, maybe even a year. But... I don't want to leave Arya. But I can't defy Dad, too. Sighing, I just got my traveling bag and stuffed my clothes in it. Hopefully, I'll be able to talk to Arya tomorrow for a bit before we leave.

The teddy bear that has long been sitting on top of my dresser looked as though it was trying to convey a secret message to me. I've bought it long ago for Arya but I've never really gotten around to giving it to her. Maybe, I'll just give it tomorrow. I'll just hope that she keeps it and she remembers me through it. If that isn't too much to ask.

I lay on my bed, thinking about how my life would change once I get to that military camp.


	2. Of Military Camps and Arya

"Kentin Murphy, report in the range officers' headquarters. There is someone who needs to see you." 

I relaxed my finger on the trigger and removed the magazine before laying the gun down on the table in front of me. Looking at the target, I see that a few of my shots were still hitting the shoulders or the thighs. The range officer who was watching me earlier said that if I wanted to get off this camp earlier, I should learn how to pass all the training faster. 

"Kentin Murphy, report in the range officers' headquarters _immediately._" 

I did not miss the sound of warning at the end of the announcement so I sighed and started walking back towards the building, careful not to disturb other shooters who are currently practicing with me. The military camp wasn't like what I originally thought. I thought that it would be located somewhere secluded. That part, I got right but the rest was beyond me. The camp was basically like a military academy, except they only teach you basic things that you need to know in the field if ever you want to pursue a military career. Aside from that, the camp only focuses on strict discipline and intensive trainings for physical and mental health. As much as I don't want to admit it, I find the camp very helpful. Over the past few months, I've started gaining the confidence I never had and my usual wimpy, nerdy self was slowly being replaced by a hardened boy reaching manhood. Is this what soldiers felt like whenever they are fighting in a war? Or maybe even when they are just training, does this thought ever cross their minds? 

I stopped my wonderings when I saw the familiar camouflage-painted door of the range officers' headquarters. A few years back, according to what my bunkmates told me, everyone just woke up to find that someone repainted the door of the range officers' headquarters. The officials weren't obviously the ones who did them because they would ask permission first from the range officers before they dare repaint the door. Then, they started interrogating the guards who manned that area that night. No one was able to answer the head of the camp satisfactorily until he asked one of the guard interns for the summer. 

"I saw a brunette sneak past the sleeping guards in the hallway. I wanted to leave my post but I can't so I just shouted at him. However, he just spared me a glance before starting to paint the door" he answered. 

The head then started rounding up all the brunette campers and planned to ask them one by one. However, the culprit turned himself in before they can even interrogate the first brunette in line. When the head asked him why he dared vandalize the camp's facility, the brunette bravely answered. 

"Whenever I'm inside the facility, sir, I can't think of a military camp but of a hospital. So excuse me, sir, for wanting to repaint the door since it's the closest one to my bunk. Also, we always get lost every time we try to search for the range officers' headquarters since your office is also inside the headquarters, sir. We have to open the three, same white doors in the hallway before we come up to the headquarters." 

In the end, the head just decided to add three more months to his training and extra work in the kitchens as punishment. 

Now, standing in front of the very door, I swallowed my nervousness and pushed it open. There were a few officers walking back and forth, holding documents and answering phone calls from different bases and camps in the area. I looked around, looking for someone to ask. Suddenly, an elderly and most likely retiring official approached me with a kind smile. 

"Son, this way to the head's office. There's someone there waiting for you" he told me. I followed him towards the door to the right despite being thoroughly confused by all of this. When he pushed it open, though, I finally got my answer as to who is this mystery person wanting to see me. 

"Dad," I blurted out, "I mean, Officer Murphy." 

It felt weird after seeing him for so long. I've never seen him much around, to be quite honest. He's always away because of his missions abroad so I rarely see him at home. Seeing him in this kind of setting, though, makes him more real and more relaxed. He looks like he feels at home in this camp. 

"Stop it with the formalities, son" Dad grunted. "I'm taking you home." 

_I'm taking you home. _The words took some time to register into my head and for me to actually process it into a coherent message. 

"Wait, what? I'm going home?" I asked in confusion and bewilderment. 

"Yes, you're going home. Unless you suddenly had enlightenment and decided that you want to join the military. Now, pack your things. I'll wait for you in thirty. Meet me at the entrance." And without further ado, Dad strode out of the room. But I didn't miss the proud look on his face the moment I stepped into the room. I looked at the head of the camp for confirmation that I am not dreaming. He just bellowed a hearty laugh and I knew in that instant that I am very much awake. 

"I'm going home" I said in a quiet voice. After months of hard training and pushing myself to the limits, at last, I'm going home! The first thing that came into my mind was my mom. She must have missed me to the point that either made my room her personal bedroom for the time that I was away or she made a shrine for me in her and Dad's own room. I quietly chuckled at the thought as I bade goodbye to the head and to the officers milling around in the headquarters before rushing to my bunk. All of my bunkmates – Andrew, Thomas and Reese – were surprised to see me grinning from ear to ear as I barged in. 

"Whoa, what just happened? Did Christmas come too early for you?" Thomas asked, staring at my grinning face. 

"I'm going home" I told simply. But their eyes all widened simultaneously and they all sprang up to engulf me in a final bear hug that would mostly likely be a breach to the strict discipline doctrine we have here. 

"Wittle Kenny is going home. Oh, I'm going to miss you!" Thomas said, only half-teasing me. 

"It's Kentin, not Ken!" I groaned. "And will you please release me now? I'm having trouble breathing!" 

They didn't let go but just loosened their grip on me as Reese said, "No, we're not going to let you go for as long as we haven't finished saying our goodbyes." 

"There isn't really any need for that. We'll all stay in touch and continue on betting as to who will be the last one out of the camp" I told them. They acting like emotional girls right now and as much as I find it touching and amusing, I have a time limit to abide to. 

"Well, just make sure you keep that promise and I really think it's Thomas who will be the last one out of all of us" Andrew said, the first one to pull away from the bear hug. The others soon followed and helped me pack up my things. 

"Hey, you two" Reese said, addressing Andrew and Thomas, "you guys owe me a week's worth of free deserts. And Kentin, you owe me a trip to your town, you hear me?" 

I rolled my eyes but I nodded in understanding, remembering that in my first week here with them, we better as to who will be the first and last one out. We name our prizes when there's already a winner. I voted first for Andrew and last for Thomas. Reese was the only one who voted first for me. 

"You never know, miracles might happen" he reasoned back then. His prediction came through not by miracles but by hard work. Now, after taking one last glance at my bunk, I walked out alone to the entrance to where my father waits. 

"I imagined you said goodbye to a few people?" Dad guessed. I nodded, the sadness settling in. I might not be fond of the trainings but those three idiots were with me through thick and thin while I was here. I climbed into his Jeep and he started driving towards Amouria. 

At least I have something better to look forward to. Home.


	3. Of Homecomings and Mom

The familiar scenery made me all warm inside. My eyes followed the rolling images of trees and buildings standing side by side. In a distance, I can see the center of the city of Amouria materializing slowly. Sweet Amoris High School was deserted at this time of the night. The travel from the camp to here took several hours that we arrived in the town proper late at night. Either ways, I didn't mind. It means my mom would be comfortably up and about while she fusses over dinner for the three of us. Well, assuming that she knows that I'll be coming home. Sometimes, Dad forgets to tell her important things like this so I'll only be half-surprised if she doesn't know. Our car passed by the looming buildings before we entered the residential area in the city. I now feel excited because I'll be seeing Mom for the first time in months. My mind immediately started conjuring up hilarious reactions that can only come from her.

The car suddenly skidded to a stop and I looked out to see that we're already parked in front of our house. I immediately climbed out and grabbed my things before running up the porch, leaving Dad behind. I knocked on the front door and waited as I heard Mom's shuffling feet inside the house.

"Coming!" she said in a sing-song, raised voice. I waited for a few more seconds before the door finally swung open and revealing my flushed mother.

"Hey, Mom!" I greeted cheerfully. I can't believe I have to look down at her a little now that I've managed to grow a few inches. We used to be of the same height before military camp. She looks like she can't believe it either because she keeps on blinking repeatedly and just staring at me.

"Yes, Manon, that's your son. You can hug him if you like" Dad suddenly said from behind me and he caught Mom's attention for a moment before his words sunk in. Mom grinned so wide I thought her face was going to split and lunge at me, engulfing me in a massive hug.

"Oh, Kentin! I missed you so much!" she whispered, sounding like she's close to tears. I rubbed her back in a comforting way to help her calm down.

"Aw, don't worry Mom. I missed Amouria City, too" I told her. Suddenly, she pulled slightly away, just enough to look up at my face.

"You mean Arya?" Mom said in a fake angry tone. I laughed and pulled her back to me.

"You know I missed you too, not just her" I said, not bothering to contradict her because it's true. Even though I'm not the same lovesick puppy always following after her, I still feel something for her, that's sure enough. And before anything else, she's the closest friend I have. So it's just reasonable that I would miss her.

"Come on in, you have a lot to tell me about your life in the military camp" Mom said, sighing as she pulled away and let us in to the door.

"Oh good; I was starting to fall asleep while standing here" Dad said as we trooped in.

Dinner was a robust event. Mom cooked a meal worthy of a town feast and asked me questions as we ate. After dinner, I volunteered to do the dishes as she catches up with Dad about his recent field assignment abroad.

"Hey, Mom? I'll be heading straight to my room. I sure do hope you didn't leave your laundry there" I teased her as I entered our living room.

"How could you accuse me of that? I just sleep there during nights but I do not dare leave my laundry there!" Mom answered in a mock hurt tone, knowing that I was just kidding. I laughed and shook my head before kissing her cheek and went up the stairs. I walked the familiar hallway and stopped in front of a familiar door. My hand rested lightly on the cool doorknob, my mind wondering if it's still messy or neat. Finally, I twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Everything was still in the same position and order, except for my bed. It looked like it was just newly-made and I bet it was because my mom recently slept here all by herself. I chuckled as I strode the threshold and sat on the bed. The bed still bounced although it creaked a bit due to my added weight. I suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia as I looked around and inspected everything I own.

This room was purely decorated in nerdy, geeky, low self-esteem Ken. From the indescribable color scheme that ranges from blinding red to black, it's just a room of mess. I managed to acquire some kind of obsession for order when I was training in the camp. It must be because of the discipline lessons. There were also action figures, techy gadgets and other nerdy, geeky things that old me possessed. I decided that tomorrow morning, I would redecorate my room. Laying my whole body on the bed, I curled up and slept.

The next day, I woke up early in the morning. I changed into a pair of jogging pants and a black shirt. Going down to the kitchen, I bumped into my mom.

"Hey mom!" I greeted her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, honey. Where are you going at this time of the day?" Mom asked as I took a slice of leftover pizza I found in the fridge.

"I'm just going to jog around the neighborhood. Maybe see if there's anyone up and about that I know" I said, shrugging as I ate the slice. Mom looked at me weirdly that I can't help but ask her why.

"Nothing. It's just... back then, you never woke up at this time of the day just to _jog around the neighborhood. _I mean, it's crazy to see how much things have changed for all of us" Mom said, shaking her head a bit as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. But I know that gesture. I know that she's trying to pull herself together so I wouldn't see how much she's trying to cope up with all of this. Smiling softly, I finished the last bite of my pizza and moved over to give her a bear hug.

"Mom, I'm still your old Kenny. And no, I won't allow you to call me that in public. But the point is, I didn't change. Okay, maybe a little but it's for the best. I'm not suddenly going to turn into one of those ungrateful children who leave their families behind once their done and legal. I love you guys too much for that" I told her. "No, I'll let you go to let you breathe and because I'm running a bit late on my schedule. Old habits in the camp die hard."

Mom chuckled and said, "Okay, okay! Go and jog your way around the neighborhood, Sergeant Murphy!"

I gave her a salute before walking out of the house. It was strange how this neighborhood changed for the past months I've been away. Good old Jerome now has another bicycle sitting on his front yard aside from his rusting old one. Miss Lamprey has another garden of tulips growing around her house. But the old couple living next to us moved down a few blocks and a new family now lives in their old house. I can hear their baby screaming as I started my jog. I jogged around aimlessly for a while before deciding to pass by the local park. I jogged past the gate and stopped in front of the lake. I sat on the bench and just let the quiet wash over me.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling of leaves to my left. I turned my head around, only to see nothing. And then, I saw a dark figure shift among the trees. I jolted up to my feet and ran towards it. However, I didn't get to catch it. I tried going out of the park entrance and looked around to see if there's anyone around but it was deserted since it's just the crack of dawn. I sighed and went back home.

I ate breakfast with Mom and Dad. It was quiet when suddenly, Mom said, "Kentin, you'll be going back to your old high school."

"You mean, Sweet Amoris?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, the very one" Dad answered.

I shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Cool. When do I go back?"

They looked at each other and said, "On Monday after this weekend."

"Okay. Fine by me" I told them. The subject was dropped by then. My mind wandered to my life in Sweet Amoris before military camp. I remembered Nathaniel. He's a nice lad but very uptight. And then, there's Castiel who is always hanging around in the courtyard. Don't get me started on him. And then there's Iris who is always cheerful and nice; Amber, who bullied me back then and the very reason why my own father sent me to a military camp; and...

I felt myself smile slightly when I thought about her. _Arya_. I'm finally going to see Arya after a very long time. I know we have no communication while I was in the camp but I've heard a few things about her through Iris who kept in touch. I wonder what's new with her.

I finished my breakfast and spent the rest of the day just idly watching TV and helping out a bit with the chores.


	4. Of Revenge Kisses and New People

I feel nervous. Excited. About to puke. Ready to decapitate someone.

_Hold on, Kentin. Not too violent now._

I told my mom and dad that I'll just walk all the way here. I took my old black backpack and stuffed my school stuff there, not bothering to do it very neatly. I heaved it up my shoulders and was out of the house in record time after breakfast. I must admit, I'm both looking forward and nervous about this. I wonder if anyone will recognize me. But my whole focus right now is my revenge.

I walked into the building and as expected, there are several students staring at me. I recognize a few people although a lot of them were new faces. I even noticed a guy who wears Victorian era clothes. Seriously, is he a time traveler or what?

I went to the principal first to make sure I have the right class schedule. She looked a bit angry over something so I quickly excused myself once we were done. I found my old locker and stuffed the things I don't need right now inside and then, I went through my classes in search for someone.

In between classes, I scanned the crowd for the particular blonde I'm looking for. It seems like I'm blessed today because I found her alone at the end of the hallway. Steeling myself, I confidently strode over her. She turned her head just as I leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hey, beautiful" I said in a (hopefully) seducing voice.

Amber scanned me up and down and she smiled, satisfied with her initial findings.

"Hey, cutie. What brings you here?" she asked me. And without further ado, I executed my plan of a revenge kiss. She was a bit surprised at first but I pulled away before she has the chance to regain her composure and get it into her mind to kiss me back.

"W-what? I-isn't that a bit too fast now?" she stammered. I just looked at her coolly and waited for her to form a coherent sentence. Suddenly, something else caught her attention entirely. I saw her smirk and I tore my gaze away to find another familiar black-haired girl, a more welcomed sight than the one in front of me. However, her eyes were wide open and the long hair that she sported before I left was now cut into a wavy, chin-length style. However, her usually sparkling icy blue eyes are dull and full of fear as she continued to gaze at Amber.

"S-sorry" she said in a frightened tone, quickly shuffling on her feet as she tried to retreat by taking steps backward. However, Amber froze her on her spot.

"Oh hello, Arya. Fancy meeting you here. So, where are your loser friends? I don't see them guarding you at the moment" Amber sneered at her, making Arya shrink back from her tone and take another tentative step backward. There's no mistaking it. That once-spirited girl I used to know is the now timid girl frightfully gazing at my once-tormentor. Feeling a sudden flare of anger in my system, I scoffed in a scorning manner and turned to Amber.

"Oh, so you're still on your bullying stint? Amber, Amber" he tutted, "you never learn. What kind of a sore loser are you, bullying others you know who can outmatch you anytime?"

Amber seemed quite taken aback and blurted out, "Who are you? And how did you know me?"

I ignored her question and went on, "To be quite honest, you're a bad kisser and I don't even know why boys find you in the least bit cute. I don't want you anywhere near me and Arya for that matter. See you later. And by the way, you have a pimple."

I left her there by the lockers, freaking out as she frantically tried to search for the non-existent pimple on her face. It was fun to finally get my revenge. I smirked a little before I remembered that there was someone else in the area.

"Arya" I called out. She stared at me, mouth gaping open. I thought she finally recognized me so I grinned and took a step towards her. However, she squeaked in fright and ran away. I was a bit taken aback by that.

The Arya I knew would have stood her ground and stared at me square in the eye if she didn't recognize me. It seems that she didn't since she ran away and there wasn't a spark of recognition in her eyes. I felt a pang of hurt wash over me but I pushed it aside as I realized a more pressing matter. What happened to the Arya I knew?


	5. Of Staring and Gardening

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"I /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"made it through my first day back. I breezed through the classes and introductions. I saw old faces like Iris (she was happy to see me back), Nathaniel (still the uptight person I knew), Castiel (quite the troublemaker and still is), and of course, Arya. I had her in my History class with Mr. Faraize. I looked at her curiously, cupping my chin with my hand as I placed my elbow on the desk. Why can't she recognize me? Was it because of the physical transformation? Sure, my build has improved and I no longer wear those geeky glasses. I also added a few more inches to my height but why wasn't she able to see that I'm still the same old Ken...tin?/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"We were having History class that time but I paid no mind to the teacher speaking gibberish in front of the class. Actually, half of his audience was already somewhere off in Dreamland and he's struggling to get the attention of the pitiful ones who are still trying their best to get some enlightenment into their minds; Nathaniel included, of course. Arya looked interested enough to listen about how the Schism created the division of the East Orthodox and the Roman Catholic. Huh, now that I realize it, Arya is a Catholic. I guess I never really paid any mind to that. But I guess the topic wasn't that interesting enough because there were moment when she would just doodle mindlessly on her notebook./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"While I was busy staring at her, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around in curiosity, only to see a guy smiling way too brightly and way too widely for me. He has blue hair (seriously?) and purple eyes. But examining him, no one can misplace the flashy and colorful ensemble his clothes make. I recognize him now./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Alexy, right?" I said in a good-natured manner. He grinned and leaned back to his seat./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Ah, yes, you got it right. Although. I think it's because of the clothes. Aren't they fashionable?" Alexy asked me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Violette continuously stealing glances at Alexy. I looked at the guy still grinning at me and found no indication that he's noticing Violette's stolen glances. Oh well, it's their problem, not mine./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Anyways, if you keep on staring at Arya, she might just disintegrate into a puddle with the intensity of those stares you kept on giving her" Alexy not-so-subtly whispered to me. I somehow managed to choke on my saliva and had to cough to hide the embarrassment from the stares everyone was giving me. I heard Alexy snicker behind me and I sighed in exasperation. This blue-haired is giving me trouble before I knew it./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"I looked across the room again and suddenly found a familiar pair of eyes staring back at me. They were an icy pair of orbs like always and I recognized the surprise in her eyes before she turned away. I blinked twice, still digesting the fact that I caught Arya looking at me. I decided to keep my gaze in front of the class to avoid having a heart attack from the way how fast my heart beats./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"After class, I decided to stop by the gardening club. It's been a while since I last stopped by here. I found a mop of green, wavy hair moving around the tulips in the gardening pots. I cleared my throat to get his attention. The guy looked up to find me standing there and stopped what he was doing./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Hello, I'm Jade. How may I help you?" he asked politely and smiled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Hi, I'm Kentin," I saw a spark of recognition in his eyes as I continued, "I was a former member of the gardening club before I was sent to the military camp. Now that I'm back, I was wondering if there are tasks for me at the moment?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"Jade beamed happily and said, "Dear Lord, thank you for this savior! I've been rearranging plants around the greenhouse all afternoon and I need an extra hand. Would you mind if I ask you to move that cypress bonsai to the west end of the greenhouse?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""I can do that" I casually said, rolling my sleeves past my elbows and started on my task. Since I'm alone, I would have to drag this bonsai across the greenhouse. Old Ken wouldn't have been able to do this task but now that I've put on some muscles, the effort and strain wasn't that much unlike if I did this before military camp./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"Halfway through my task of dragging it to the west side of the greenhouse, the doors opened and I tried my best no to look up. However, the voice undid my control and made me look at her./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Hey, Jade. Um, is there anything I can do for now?" Arya asked timidly, fiddling with the hem of her top./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Ah! You can help Kentin carry that bonsai over there to the west side of the greenhouse then the two of you can harvest a few tomatoes for the kitchen and water some flowers" Jade told her. Arya nodded and made her way towards me, her eyes trained to the floor. When she was just a few steps away, she stopped and looked up to meet my eyes./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"There was a certain... something in her stance that was more than her shyness. I studied her critically as she continued on staring./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""I-Is it really you... Kentin?" she asked in hesitation and I broke out of my reverie to properly glance at her face. God, she's still as beautiful as when I left her, albeit her hairstyle changed. I grinned at her and her eyes widened and a blush formed on her cheeks./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Of course, Arya! Now where is that warm welcome I was waiting for a long time?" I teased her. In less than a blink of an eye, she crossed the distance and engulfed me into a tight, bear hug. I was surprised, no, shocked at what she did because she's so firmly pressed against me. I hugged her back, feeling like the world has finally righted its axis and everything is alright./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Kentin! God, you don't know how much I missed you, you idiot! Where have you been?! What happened to you? God, I feel like I missed out on a lot of things!" And there it was, the infamous Arya smile, the one that never failed to turn me inside out, knock me off balance and melt me into an indistinguishable puddle. She pulled away slightly to look at me in the eyes./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"I chuckled and replied in a teasing tone, "If you consider military training, constant whip lashing by my seniors and all that whatnot as 'missing out on a lot of things', it's nothing much."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;"Arya laughed and I lightly pinched her side, garnering a surprised and delighted squeal from her. She poked me on the side and I jumped away to dodge it. Before I can retaliate, Jade's voice rang through the greenhouse./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana;""Oi! Kids, behave! And carry on with your tasks! The day doesn't last long!"/span/p 


End file.
